


Semester One

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dom/Bottom Sawamura, Eventual Smut, Kuroo is a fucking slob, M/M, Oikawa is mentioned but never appears, Other, Pining, Slow Burn, Some things are the same but some aren't, Specifically Kuroo pining for Sawamura because we need some of that, Sub/Top Kuroo, Sugawara is a matchmaker, The smut won't be for a while but when it happens..., Volleyball is still a thing but its not focused on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Kuroo Tetsuro was wrong about not having a roommate that year.Who in their right mind would read a bio like "Will stay up until 3 AM crying over cat memes, leave the room with clothes stained in week-old food and dried sweat, and eat your junk food without asking first" and thought that was a great roommate? Who saw that he checked "Cleanliness: filthy" and the fact that drank off his ass after exams were done and decided to apply as his roommate despite it?"Or, the fic where Daichi signs up to be Kuroo's roommate and Kuroo suffers through months of pining for it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	1. New Roommate

It came to the time that semester where Kuroo would first unlock the door to his college dorm room, claimed since his first week of university. 

At the end of every spring, Kuroo made sure he had not only signed up for his forever (for the rest of college) claimed dorm room and not only rented it out each summer for the pure sensation of not having to move in or out each year but also to write up the most dislikable yet honest bio about himself to ward off potential roommates.

He, of course, had somehow managed to land at one of the few colleges that would charge you an extra grand or two just to pay for a single, so he had come up with a much more simple solution back during his second semester after being forced to pair up with the most irritating Education Major he had ever known called Oikawa Toru. 

They were both slobs but it grew to a point where one slob would get mad at the other slob for ruining their slobby side of the room. They bickered often, and it was only when Oikawa was away at another dorm that Kuroo could find any peace. But the experience taught Kuroo enough to know that he didn't work well with the people "matched" with him by the school or the people who signed up to dorm with him before getting to know him.

So, a bio. An honest, yet detestable, bio. Kuroo was sure it was foolproof, as it had been for a year and a half up until that point. He was able to check down "two-person" on the room signup with no roommate and no extra debt on top of the already mounting pile.

Maybe it was his hubris that got in the way of that plan.

Because when Kuroo arrived at his dorm room at the start of a brand new semester, he felt his heart freeze in his chest when he twisted the key to find his door already unlocked.

Because when Kuroo poked his head into his room he noticed quite a few things moved, including the items he had stacked on the previously dubbed "clothes pile bed".

Because Kuroo Tetsuro was wrong about not having a roommate that year. 

Millions of thoughts through Kuroo's head at the idea of it. Who in their right mind would read a bio like "Will stay up until 3 AM crying over cat memes, leave the room with clothes stained in week-old food and dried sweat, and eat your junk food without asking first" and thought that was a great roommate? Who saw that he checked "Cleanliness: filthy" and the fact that drank off his ass after exams were done and decided to apply as his roommate despite it?

Kuroo pushed the door the rest of the way open, stepping inside and froze a second time as he noticed the man he supposed would be his roommate, this time for an entirely different reason. 

God, when was the last time he saw a guy this attractive?

The man looked up sharply as the door blew shut thanks to the now open window, and Kuroo nearly flinched at how loud the sound was. The two of them stood there in silence, staring at one another, and Kuroo could feel his throat closing up as he noticed the other's eyes wandering over his arms and he coughed sharply.

Plastering on a smile he held out a hand towards the smaller man. "Kuroo Tetsuro, a pleasure to meet..." He trailed off, and the other man's eyes widened in recognition at the gesture.

He stepped forward, clasping Kuroo's hand with both of his own and shaking lightly. "Daichi Sawamura, I suppose I'm your new and first roommate?" He said, low tone vibrating in Kuroo's chest and seizing up when 'Daichi' smiled.

"Ah, no, second, I haven't had one since my first semester," Kuroo explained rather quickly, gratefully pulling his hand away from Sawamura's warmth and coughing again. "I wasn't expecting someone to sign up with me, is all."

"Ah, you're referring to your bio," Sawamura said, and somehow his smile grew more amused than before as he chuckled. God, fuck, that was amazing, do it again Kuroo thought desperately. "That shouldn't be an issue."

"Pardon?" The taller male asked in blatant confusion, only mounting as Sawamura once again, chuckled. At least his pleads were answered.

"Ah, I work night shifts and take night classes so your 3 AM fests shouldn't be an issue, I'm guessing you don't clean because you're lazy, but its something I happen to enjoy, and..." Sawamura leaned in, as if it was the final blow, his smile turning into a smug smirk as his eyes glittered with mischief. "I don't eat junk food, so I don't have to worry about your petty thievery." 

Kuroo blinked, long and slow, before he jumped into action to play along. "You're my worst match in hell," He said, taking a dramatic step back and placing the back of his hand against his forehead with a "hah" of fake pain.

It was worth it to hear Sawamura laugh, the sound shooting a wave of warmth through Kuroo as he peeked over at the smaller man. 

"Truthfully, I've been actually looking for a roommate who wouldn't be bothered by my late-night schedule. I feel guilty for pairing up with someone on a different schedule anyway because of difficulties communicating," The man explained, so precious in a way that Kuroo wanted to wrap him up in a blanket and cuddle him. "But, I won't feel as guilty if you're also staying up at ungodly hours." 

"Ah," Kuroo said, words failing him at that moment before he fixed his posture and smiled down at Sawamura, clapping him on the shoulder. "Its good to have you then! Maybe you'll actually be a good roommate, compared to my first one!"

"I'm not gonna go easy on you if you skip out on doing at least a few chores once in a while just because you act nice," Sawamura said bluntly, snorting as Kuroo wrenched his hand away in mock offense.

"You're so cruel, and we only just met!" Kuroo gasped.

"That's how I trick you, I look nice but I play mean,"

Look nice indeed, Kuroo thought as he looked Sawamura over once more. He was torn from his thoughts once again as the smaller male cleared his throat and fixed him with a stare that Kuroo could only dub as "the disappointed father".

"Now, could you explain why before you left for the summer you didn't bother to clean up the frankly rotting pile of clothes that was on what is meant to be my bed?"

Shit.

* * *

Kuroo was right about Sawamura being better than Oikawa, ten times so, in every single aspect imaginable.

Looks was a given, but he knew that if Oikawa ever heard that he'd be dead within seconds, so Kuroo settled with keeping his mouth shut. But then there was his general presence, so welcoming and charming. 

Kuroo had nearly swooned when Kenma actually greeted Sawamura the second time he had come over, something that took at least a year for Kuroo to achieve back in primary school. If that wasn't a good sign the taller man wasn't sure what was.

Sawamura hadn't lied about enjoying to clean, as every Sunday for the past 3 weeks Kuroo was woken up at 8 AM with the rented vacuum whirring to life and scaring the shit out of him. He did laundry bi-weekly, organized his desk and folders, and he even washed the windows. It was a nice change of pace from the smelly, disgusting hovel Kuroo was used to, but he could do without being hit in the face with his floor shirts every other day.

Sawamura's dislike of junk food went as far as to prefer and prepare home-cooked meals. If Kuroo was confused the first few times Sawamura made dinner for the two of them, he wasn't now as now he was expected to help the shorter male out. He couldn't complain, as home-cooked food was a rarity in college but something he wept over openly if offered (except in front of Sawamura, he had some pride to uphold after all).

Sawamura even made their few shared classes more enjoyable by being more rebellious than Kuroo had pegged him for. It wasn't by much, truly, but an eye roll here or a snarky comment there over their shared professors made it impossible for Kuroo not to shoot his own right back. The cycle would continue until either Sawamura forced them to stop before they got in trouble, or they actually got in trouble because of Kuroo's loud snickering. 

Sawamura wasn't a goody-two-shoes, which made it harder for Kuroo to ignore his attraction to him, but he was a good student. And in being a good student, that also meant he had study partners. 

It shouldn't have been weird for Kuroo to finally meet one, as Sawamura claimed to have them over frequently, more typically when Kuroo was in class, but it was.

One canceled class, and suddenly Kuroo was having a staring contest with a silver-haired man sitting on Sawamura's bed. 

"Ah, Kuroo, you're back! How was calculus?" Sawamura said, smiling from where he sat beside the stranger and Kuroo ushered himself inside while clearing his throat. 

"Wouldn't know, teacher was sick," He said, dropping his bag by his desk and smiling. "Friend of yours?"

"Hm? Yeah, an old friend and study partner," Sawamura said and clapped the other male on the bed who's eyes were still locked onto Kuroo as he smiled as best as he could. "Suga, this is Kuroo, my roommate, and Kuroo, this is Sugawara!" 

Sugawara finally broke out into a smile, eyes crinkling as he waved. "Hey, heard a lot about you, good to finally meet the elusive roommate!"

He was kind of pretty too, we're all of Daichi's friends like that?

Kuroo merely chuckled. "Wish I could say the same of you, Sawamura here doesn't tell me a lot about his friends,"

Sugawara gasped as if offended, smacking Sawamura's shoulder none too lightly if his flinch was anything to go by. "I can't believe you didn't tell him anything about me! I was your vice-captain in High School and this is how our friendship ends? The betrayal, Daichi!"

"So you were a captain?" Kuroo asked, watching in surprise as Sawamura's face flushed red and he nodded slightly while Sugawara scoffed beside him.

"He didn't tell you that either? Jeez, don't act so ashamed of your hobbies, Daichi, I thought you were the one who pushed us all to go to nationals!" The silver-haired man huffed with a shake of his head and Kuroo blinked a few times, still trying to grapple the idea of Daichi being somewhat of a jock before Sawamura groaned in frustration.

"Suga, you know I would never be ashamed of volleyball, it's just not something that comes up in natural conversation!" The brunette said, glaring at the shorter male who snickered, beaming at Sawamura. 

"Yeah, I know, it's just fun to tease you," Sugawara chirped before pushing himself off the bed with a groan, stretching and then turning to Kuroo. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Kuroo, but I have an education class to get to!" He said and scooped up his bag with a smirk and a glint of what looked like mischief in his eyes before he slid right past the taller male with the door shutting behind him.

Silence, and Kuroo realized he hadn't offered much to the conversation but his presence itself. "Ah," He murmured, clearing his throat and smiling at Sawamura who still seemed embarrassed. "Volleyball? I didn't know you played too."

At the "too", Daichi seemed to relax, a smile returning to his lips as he chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, I uh, I play on an unofficial team with Sugawara and a few other friends from High School, it was his idea and its been going on for the past few years."

"You ever get to nationals?" Kuroo asked softly, slowly walking around his bed and sitting down as he watched the other nod.

"Mm, third year, but its more of a hobby now," Sawamura admitted with a light shrug. "I was a little hesitant to tell you because it's not as exciting as, like, football or something like that."

"Fuck that, I'd rather have not played sports than play anything but volleyball," Kuroo brushed off with ease, heart fluttering as Daichi sunk back into his pillows and smiled more easily. 

"Same here, there hasn't been any other game I've liked as much as volleyball," He said, pausing for a brief moment before he grinned. "Were you a wing spiker?"

"Me?" Kuroo asked, raising an eyebrow and swinging his legs up onto his bed. "Nah, Middle Blocker, were you?"

"Yeah, but I was usually helping receive," Sawamura said and then shook his head lightly. "But tell me about your team, I don't think I ever played against you."

"Well, if you insist!"

* * *

As loud as the party was, it was still smaller than the ones Kuroo tended to go to, though he supposed that was partially because of Sawamura.

Daichi had admitted he had only been to a few parties when dragged to them by force and he tended to leave them fairly quickly thanks to how large they ended up being, so Kuroo resolved to take him to a small house party rather than to one of Bokuto's frat celebrations as their first outing.

He loved Bokuto, he really did, bros for life and all that, but his parties could be a bit extreme for even someone as party-hardy as Kuroo himself, and it was a wonder how someone as loud as him tripped up and fell for the quiet Journalism major, Akaashi Keiji.

The good thing about dragging Daichi to a smaller party, though, was that surprisingly some of Daichi's friends decided to attend as well and thusly he was introduced to a few of them. 

"I mean, it was about time, right? You introduced me to your childhood friend within a few weeks of me hanging around, I suppose it's only fair that I introduce you to my teammates," Sawamura said with a smile, causing Kuroo's chest to ache with warmth at the time before he cooed at the smaller male that he liked him after all.

Kuroo was dragged around, being introduced to a large man named Asahi, two rowdy drunks having a drinking contest dubbed Nishinoya and Tanaka, and Sugawara once more before he noticed a familiar blond in the corner.

"Tsukishima!" Sawamura said and Kuroo's head snapped in the direction of his roommate who thusly began to pull him along towards said blond.

Kuroo's shock curled into a smirk as he noticed Tsukishima looking up and then glaring at him once they stopped just a foot away, Daichi smiling as he finally released Kuroo's arm and reached out to clasp the tall blond on the shoulder. "Kuroo, this is-"

"Tsukki!" Kuroo cooed, watching Daichi's own face morph into one of surprise. "You know my roommate? And here I thought I would never see my favorite lab partner outside of Chem!"

Tsukishima's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Here I was hoping you never would," He muttered, taking a sip from whatever was in his plastic cup as Kuroo gasped in mock offense. 

"Ah," Daichi said quickly, pulling away from Tsukishima and smiling once more. "I thought you said you didn't have any friends besides that Yamaguchi guy in your English class, Tsukishima!"

Tsukishima grunted, shooting another glare at Kuroo. "I don't."

Sawamura opened his mouth to speak but Kuroo took the time to lean against him and whine. "Sawamura, he's so mean to me! Get him to stop!" 

Tsukishima paused, and Kuroo noted with a smug smile that a slight twitch of amusement appeared on his face as Daichi's smile dropped and he glared at Kuroo. "I should just hire a babysitter for you, you're such a manchild," He huffed, and Tsukishima snorted into his drink.

Kuroo swiveled his attention to the blond who wiped away his smile with practiced ease. gasping once more. "Oh my! Tsukki was that a laugh I just heard? I'm shocked!"

"You're delusional, I don't know how poor Sawamura keeps up with you," Tsukishima said smoothly, taking another sip from his cup as Kuroo pouted.

"I'm a delight," He huffed but pulled away from Sawamura as he felt a light pat on his back. The smaller male smiled. 

"Ah, I think Sugawara wants my attention, is it alright if I leave you here with Tsukishima?" Daichi asked, and Kuroo nodded without even thinking, watching as Daichi's smile grew and he murmured a quick thanks before slipping away. 

Kuroo watched him for a few moments before Tsukishima's scoff caught his attention and he looked towards the blond in surprise.

"God, you're hopeless," Tsukishima huffed, tossing his cup into the trash can beside him. "Pining over Sawamura? You can't be serious, right?"

Kuroo was alarmed that he had been seen through so easily before he quickly forced a grin and slid over to sling his arm around the blond's shoulder. "Aw, are you jealous, Tsukki? I thought you had a thing for- how did 'Mura phrase it? - "That Yamaguchi guy"? You always smile when he texts you, after all!" He cooed, watching as Tsukishima's face went from irritated to bright red in seconds.

"Shove it," He muttered, pulling away as Kuroo hummed, letting him go with ease. "Seriously, how does he put up with you all the time? You've only been here for a few minutes and I'm exhausted." 

Kuroo shrugged as Tsukishima frowned, the black-haired male pausing as he watched the blond start to leave before he glanced back to Daichi. 

Sawamura had his hand lightly pressed against Sugawara's mid-back, the two of them chattering and laughing, and the instant Kuroo saw Sugawara reach out to press his hand against Sawamura's chest he felt his own tighten. 

He quickly turned away, rubbing at his sternum before he scrambled to follow Tsukishima with a shake of his head. "Hey, Tsukki, how about a drinking contest, huh?"

"Who are you, Tanaka and Nishinoya? Just go do it with them," 

"I'm pretty sure they're already drunk, blondie, you're my only option here!"

"No."


	2. New Roommate's Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, and this time with a lil bit of angst and pining to spice up your day. 500 words shorter than the last chapter, but the next one is gonna be longer than the first chapter so... uwu
> 
> Kuroo is still an idiot and thinks Sugawara is evil.

Despite Tsukishima's protests against a drinking contest Kuroo ended up getting drunk anyway, and getting drunk meant having a hideous hangover the next morning. 

After dragging himself up and out of bed he gulped down a few aspirins and left the dorm room as quietly as he could, avoiding looking at Sawamura's bed the entire time. 8:00am was too early for anyone to do anything, including Kuroo, much less listen to anyone lecture, but Kuroo had signed up for chemistry so he couldn't blame anyone but himself. 

It didn't mean he was any happier to slip inside the lecture hall or waddle down the rows until he found an open seat far enough away from anyone to plop down into. He groaned under his breath, slumping over the tiny desk and dropping his book bag to the ground. 

"Are you done lamenting getting shitfaced yet?" A voice huffed above him, and Kuroo craned his neck upwards to spot Tsukishima with a disgusted look on his face as he stared down at him, nose wrinkled.

The black-haired boy forced a grin that made him flinch as his head throbbed. "Aw, Tsukki! You do care!" 

Tsukishima scoffed but didn't do much else to deny the statement, kicking Kuroo's outstretched legs to slip past him and take the seat beside him. He was much more careful in setting down his backpack, unzipping it with ease and taking out his supplies without sparing Kuroo another glance.

The older male huffed, indignant, and was about to go back to lying on his desk pouting until the blond cleared his throat. Glancing up once more, Kuroo frowned as he noted Tsukishima still wasn't looking at him, but the younger male just pursed his lips as he stared at his notebook.

"I don't even know why you were so insistent on getting drunk, you know," He said cooly, finally sparing Kuroo a single, brief moment of eye contact. "If it was because of Sawamura, I understand even less."

Kuroo's frown deepened as he pushed himself up into a proper sitting position, huffing slightly. "If you know that I like 'Mura, why are you so surprised I decided to 'get shitfaced'? Isn't it obvious, like, with the whole Sugawara deal?"

Tsukishima seemed to falter at the words, blinking at Kuroo a few times before a smile twisted his lips and his eyes crinkled in amusement. Kuroo's frown only deepened. "You really are stupid, aren't you?"

Kuroo's teeth clicked together in irritation. Yet, just as he was about to respond with something scathing about Tsukishima's pussyfooting around whatever he had going on with Yamaguchi he ended up getting cut off by the doors swinging open and their professor's heels clicking against the laminated steps of the lecture hall.

He tried to give the blond a glare that implied further conversation later, but Tsukishima only snorted with a roll of his eyes and a smirk as he began scribbling in his notebook.

Kuroo huffed again, wrenching his bag off the floor and letting out another groan when he realized he didn't bring his chemistry notebook.

* * *

Kuroo, despite his desperate attempts to, wasn't able to catch Tsukishima once the lecture ended, the blond escaping and weaving his way through the exiting crowd effortlessly. Stupid beanpole.

Kuroo ended up, instead, heading to each of his other classes throughout the rest of the day, thanking whatever Gods existed for the fact that his hangover eased off eventually. 

By the time he made it back to his dorm room he found Sawamura and Sugawara doing their homework together once again. To be polite, Kuroo greeted them both with a salute, Sugawara greeting back a little too loudly, at least Kuroo assumed so since Sawamura ended up flinching and rubbing his ear before giving Kuroo a smile in welcome.

Once greetings were over, Kuroo did his best to casually flop on his bed, dropping his bag to the floor for the umpteenth time that day. He pulled out his phone as fast as possible, relieved that neither of the other two tried to drag him into a conversation and instead going back into working on whatever projects lay in their too-big textbooks.

Every time Kuroo would glance up he'd catch Sugawara touching Daichi. His hand was on his shoulder when he leaned over to read his answers, his legs were kicking at his thighs when he whined about Daichi bopping him on the forehead, and one time Kuroo even caught Sugawara resting his cheek on the other boy's shoulder as he listened to him read. 

It was all so... domestic. So soft, and Kuroo almost felt out of place being so close to it. He was already having a hard time focusing on the little cats he was feeding on his phone because of the laughter leaving Sawamura's lips, but knowing he was intruding and the couple being too nice to say anything made it that much more unbearable.

"Ah," Daichi suddenly said, Kuroo and Sugawara looking up in tandem, not that Kuroo thought Sugawara noticed with how his eyes were fixed on Sawamura's face. "Is it alright if I get water, Koushi? I haven't read aloud this much since high school."

'Koushi', because of course they were pulling out the first names, scoffed and karate chopped Sawamura in the side, causing the poor man to flinch again. "Stupid, you shouldn't be asking me permission for that! This is your room, remember?"

Daichi huffed, grumbling something under his breath as Sugawara clambered away from the tangled pile the two of them and their homework had become. The brunette shook his head, brushing himself off as he stood before he gave Kuroo a soft smile that sent the black-haired boy's heart into his throat. In a blink, Sawamura was across the room, and soon enough he was out the door with it clicking shut behind him.

Silence permeated the room for a second, and just as Kuroo was about to go back to his game Sugawara coughed quite loudly. Kuroo glanced over at the silver-haired male, eyes widening as he saw the not so subtle smirk on his face.

"So," He started casually, kicking his legs out and stretching them over where Sawamura once was. "How is the roommate deal with Dai' going? I heard you haven't had a roommate in a while, so..."

Kuroo found his shoulders slumping as a slight smile crossed his lips, relieved at the conversation topic. "Ah, pretty well I say. Much better than my last roommate."

"Oh?" Sugawara tilted his head, eyebrows raised. "Who was your last roommate?"

Kuroo snorted, grinning now as he turned his phone off and let it drop to his stomach. "Oikawa Toruu, guy was a major asshole despite being majorly attractive." He said freely, surprised to see Sugawara take pause, mouth dropping open before he shook his head wildly.

Kuroo swallowed as the silence returned, eyes darting to the door in hopes Sawamura would suddenly return. No luck.

"Well, do you think Daichi is attractive?"

Kuroo choked, jolting slightly as his head spun back to Sugawara, seeing his smirk firmly back in place as he stared at the taller male. So smug, it was as if he already knew the answer.

"I..." Kuroo wheezed, grabbing for his phone again. "Sorry, I have to go."

He shoved himself off his messy bed, phone dropped into his hoodie pocket as he quickly made his way to the door. He could feel Sugawara's eyes burning into his back, and he nearly flinched when he opened the door only to find Sawamura standing there looking a bit surprised.

"Oh, Kuroo, are you-"

"Just leaving," The black-haired male choked out, grip tightening on the door handle as he heard Sugawara hum behind him and saw Sawamura's gaze flicker towards him. "Room is yours the rest of the night, Da- dude. Dude." 

Sawamura's mouth opened again, probably to ask why Kuroo was so flustered, but the taller male didn't stick around to hear him out, hands pushed into his pocket as he slipped around the shorter male. 

He was out of the dorm building in seconds, throat tight with adrenaline as his heart raced. He should have known Sugawara would have seen through him so easily with those calculating eyes, he was dating Daichi after all, wasn't he? He would notice when someone else took notice of how handsome his boyfriend was.

Groaning, Kuroo rubbed a hand down the side of his face before fishing his phone out and clicking on the contact called "OYA OYA OWL". He held the phone up to his ear, breathing a sigh of relief as Bokuto's voice immediately answered. 

"Oya oya?"

"Oya," Kuroo breathed out and a smile crossed his lips even as his chest ached. "Can I... stay with you and Akaashi for a few days, Bo? I know your apartment isn't too big but-"

A crashing noise was heard from the other side of the line, Kuroo flinching as he heard the other male scramble about. "Akaashi!" He yelled, the word coming out just as garbled as ever. "Tetsu-tetsu needs the couch, can he come?"

Kuroo didn't hear the sigh, but he could feel it as he heard Bokuto whine pleadingly. Keiji's muffled voice was easily heard, however. "Don't do that, Kou, of course he can come over."

With Bokuto's cheer of success, Kuroo immediately started walking for the parking lot across campus. While he hadn't doubted Akaashi and Bokuto would say yes, he felt slightly guilty for intruding when he was just pushing away inevitable confrontation.

Nonetheless, Bokuto sounded excited to have someone to practice blocking against once more.

* * *

"Kuroo-san,"

Said 'Kuroo-san's eyes cracked open from his place in front of the sink before he was tilting his head to stare at a frowning Akaashi Keiji. It wasn't a disapproving frown, however, like the one given to Bokuto when he tackled Kuroo upon entry of the apartment a few days ago, more just concerned. 

"Heya, Keij'," Kuroo said with a smile, pushing himself up from his propped up placement on the bathroom counter to push a hand through his bedhead ridden hair. "Whatcha' need?"

"Not to be rude," Akaashi said bluntly, his glasses twitching on the bridge of his nose before he sighed. "But how long do you exactly plan on staying here? I thought originally that you came here on your roommate's request or something of the sort, but I didn't imagine he would ask you to leave for..." The shorter male paused, seeming to count the days in his head. "A little over half a week, much less more."

4 days. 4 days and Kuroo was still hiding. He cleared his throat, hands falling as he shrugged and his smile slowly fell. "I can get outta' your hair if ya' want, 'Kaash, I just needed some time away from my dorm is all."

Akaashi only looked more concerned at this fact. "I wouldn't want to pry, but... could you-"

Kuroo raised a hand, shaking his head. Akaashi didn't speak further than that, nodding once and knocking on his way out as he turned. "Have a good shower, Kuroo-san."

The door swung shut the moment Akaashi had entered the hallway once more, the bustling of life outside the tiny bathroom as loud as ever as Bokuto yelled and, presumably, dropped something in his excitement. Kuroo let out a sigh as he leaned back against the bathroom counter again.

Just as he was about to head for the shower and turn it on he caught his own gaze in the mirror, staring for a few moments before flinching and turning away. 4 days. He had texted Daichi, at least, letting him know he was alive and was staying at a friend's place for the week, but hadn't bothered to respond to or even read any of the texts he received in response.

Instead, he had busied himself by going to class, all the ones that didn't involve Sawamura. He caught Tsukishima staring at him a few times because of that, and he did his best to avoid the blond before and after classtime to get out of a lecture from him. He probably heard from Daichi what was happening.

Kuroo also went to snapchatting old friends he had from volleyball to keep himself distracted. Well, specifically Yaku and Kai since they had both gone to other colleges out of the area. Yaku complained mostly about Kuroo's tastes and about Lev, meanwhile, Kai stuck to pleasant and polite conversations about all the cool things he was seeing in Hokkaido. Including this, though, Kuroo turned off his location once he noticed Daichi appearing online more frequently. 

Kuroo even made it to a few of Kenma's streams to tease him about visiting him some time. Kenma had one of the admins mute him because he was trying to focus on his game. He had fun, though, watching Kenma answer questions with the occasional jumpscare making Kuroo drop his phone once or twice. It was almost enough to ebb away the guilt gnawing at his chest.

Staying with the "BokuAka" power couple was fun in its own right. Kuroo had managed to impress Bokuto with the few things he picked up cooking with Sawamura, but Bokuto still proved to be a more fruitful chef. Akaashi didn't care either way, but he was thankful for Kuroo's help cleaning around the house when he had two late nights at his internship. 

Both seemed happy to have him visit, but Akaashi did have a right to be concerned.

The longer Kuroo avoided contact with Sawamura, the guiltier he felt. It wasn't fair to his roommate, and he knew it. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to see him face to face again.

Shaking off the weight on his shoulders, Kuroo huffed before flicking the switches on the shower and thusly beginning to strip off his clothes. He could wait another day, text Daichi later, tomorrow even. By then he would be able to formulate all his thoughts in order, apologize, and make it up to Sawamura successfully. 

Right, that was a good plan.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos, comments and critique are appreciated!
> 
> Also if you have any suggestions for ships or ship fics you wanna see me write I'm down, in the process of writing an IwaOi fic for a user as we speak! :D


End file.
